The purpose of the current work is to understand the signaling function, biology, and physiology of the evolutionarily-conserved Gbeta5/R7-RGS/R7BP complex in humans. To this end we are first trying to identify and characterize the functions of the Gbeta5 complex in model systems such as cultured PC12 and SH-SY5Y cells, primary rodent brain neurons, and genetically-modified mice. The effect of the loss-of-function of Gbeta5 and other complex components in knockout mice is currently being examined using developmental, behavioral, immunohistochemical, and neuroanatomical analyses.